Fireteam Odin: Declassified
by McGirk242
Summary: Sometimes the best heroes are unknown, and surely these men were unknown. Deep within ONI Section-III, Beta-5 Division lies a group of men who don't even exist, who technically weren't even born. These men never changed the world, let alone the galaxy or universe. But they did and their story is now revealed, enter Fireteam Odin! Episode 1 Preview is out, check it!
1. Graduation Day

Halo (Franchsie and Universe) belongs to 343 Industries and Microsoft Studios, my OCs belong to me.

* * *

_"Since first contact in 2525, the war with the Covenant was set in a predictable pattern. The UNSC would wage a fruitless naval fight with the Covenant, whilst the planetary forces would win at immensive casualties to themselves. After the Navy could not resupply not defend the Army from the devastating Covenant Fleet they would have to retreat in order survive. For 20 years now, this pattern has gone on uninterrupted. Even with the valiant efforts of the Spartan-IIs we could not stop the storm that had taken us. Here now, the Covenant have swept up the Outer Colonies and are now at the doorstep of the Inner Colonies, nothing but vain sacrifices have kept them out this long but now our foe will soon find himself within our midst, and the light of hope will be overtaken by the darkness of despair._

_But this changes now, here now in the year 2545 of our Lord, 300 boys, no men! torn apart from the war have risen up in defiance of their apparent fate. These men will conquer the challenges ahead of them without regard of self but with regard to mankind as a whole! These are no average men, but they are the one thing that will change this war._

_They are not just Soldiers,They are not just Spartans, They are Spartan-IIIs, They are Hope..."_

_**Spartan III Beta Company Graduation Day-Unknown Speaker**_

* * *

_Hello Everyone!_

_This is going to be a long, ongoing project with lots of breaks in between but this is going to be my kind of first real story! I have an idea, I have the information, and most of all I have a meaning to this story. The first couple of parts are going to be setting up the myth around this group of men, so look forward to this story._

_With my thanks,_

_McGirk242_


	2. Letter to ONI

Halo (Franchise and Universe) belong to 343 Industries and Microsoft Studios, my OCs belong to me.

* * *

**UNSCDF SWC-** **UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND DEFENSE FORCE SPECIAL WARFARE ****COMMAND**

ADM. BYREN, WILLIAM- **UNSC** _TOKYO ROSE_

August 12, 2553

To the Officials of the Office of Naval Intelligence,

In past messages and formalities I have attempted to discuss and possibly figure out a suitable solution for the unit which you hold doesn't exist, FIRETEAM ODIN.

After months of you denying me, you eventually sent me a threatening message demanding that I get so called "necessary authorization" I do believe with the following posted information you will find that I do have the necessary authorization.

* * *

_The actions of these men, whom I informed you constantly deny they exist, is rather disappointing and my faith and confidence in ONI is wavering. These men saved my life, and assured the very benevolent administration that supports your actions with a considerable amount of funding that it was in our best interest to do so, unless you give us cause to stop. Admiral Byren is not at fault nor overstepping his bounds, under the authority of the UEG, and a unanimous decision by the World Council, we have decided that the extraordinary efforts and history of the legendary Fireteam Odin be declassified and released at once so that all may admire their actions._

_**President Ruth Charet**_

* * *

I entrust it to your wise leadership and good natural instincts to make your decision.

With sincerest regards,

ADM. Byren, Williams, Commander of Naval Special Warfare Branch

* * *

_Alright, the legend is nearly set so very soon you'll see the first real chapter!_

_Thanks so much!_

_McGirk242_


	3. Episode 1 Card ONI FILE 1

**EPISODE 1: Unlikely Friends**

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."_  
**C.S Lewis**

* * *

_It all started back in the late 30s when someone got the idea that maybe if the Spartans weren't enough to counter the Covenant, than maybe we were training them all wrong. It was hogwash really, but it did get some of the folks in O.N.I thinking. Alpha Company had already been trained and killed, the S-IIs were already grown up and fighting the war so where were they going to get some Spartans? The answer lied in Beta Company, the current Spartan-IIIs that were going to be ready in a few years. So they scanned them and checked them three times over and found a few that really stood above the rest. B312, or Noble Six, he was one of them. But they found two Spartans, who really stood apart from the rest of them. These two oddballs had extremely great scores and fine genetics that made them the creme of the top. They showed proficiency in two categories and seemed like complete opposites to each other, but they'd fit the bill alright. So they pulled them out and trained them individually, sharpening them to their instincts and training them with the rest of the S-IIIs until come the day of the augmentations, they died, or so they said, and now these two Spartans were on a course of fate to meet each other and change the Universe. These Spartans we know as Spartan B104 and Spartan B128. Or as I know them as Quincy and Peter._

* * *

First ONI Declassified Document

DECLASSIFIED.

O.N.I SEC.3 BETA-5 DIV.  
FIRETEAM ODIN

SPEC. LOGS

Odin-1

Rank: Commander (UNSC NAVY)  
Name: Quincy

Number: B-104

DOB: August 14, 2533

Home Planet: New Constantinople, New Byzantium

Sex: Male

Race: Caucasian

Height: 7'0

Weight: 350 lb.

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Light Electric Blue

Danger Rating: Hyper-Lethal-Vector Condition. Omega (HIGHEST RATING)

General Report:  
Quincy-B104 is the epitome of what it means to be a Spartan. A silent, stoic hero who speaks with his actions. He is quite reserved even for a Spartan, in team testing as a subordinate he would follow his commands to the extreme but refused to communicate with his team members verbally in a social manner, in a professional manner he was attentive and called out information to his team. As a Commander, he performed remarkably well keeping his Team together and achieving high scores in the process, however his difficulties were in creating bonds and as such his team did not give him good scores as a leader.  
In other terms of Aptitude he has impressive marksmanship, a solid understanding of strategy, excellence in tactics, high fitness standards, and above all else his danger rating which stands as a Hyper-Lethal-Vector Condition Omega, the highest danger ranking possible. He can take down squads of elite ODST Veterans with little to no difficulty and advanced martial artists with no effort. This can be attributed to his high proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. All of these traits serve to make Spartan B104 one of the best, and most dangerous, candidates ever presented in the history of all Spartan Programs. Our lead analyst team has already made assumptions that if 117 ever confronted with B104, that the winner might in fact be B104. As such B104 has been removed from the list of Beta Company, and trained in a manner which kept him unknown to the majority of the group of Spartans. He is a perfect fit for the new Elite Combat Unit being assembled by O.N.I and has all of the highest recommendations possible.

* * *

_The Next Chapter is where the story begins, the legend and myth are set. These episodes title cards will give you a preview of what s to come in them and kind of give you insight into these characters. There are going to be five episodes I think, with ten to fifteen parts in every Episode. So anywhere from around 50-75 Chapters of pure action, drama, and adventure. The ONI Declassified Files are kind of like bonus items, they just give you more insight in the story and universe itself. Also, nothing in the Halo Universe is changing, I repeat there will be no major event changes in the story but there will be a lot of events that aren't in the canon. Just saying, okay?_

_Thanks for your patience,_

McGirk242


End file.
